shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
White Demon Kempo/Trivia
General Trivia *Despite the large number of techniques many of the most basic techniques are regular attacks Zero gave name to. They seem like special attacks due to Zero's skill and physical abilities. *The Wild Style sub-style is based around Capoeria, Monkey Style Kung Fu, Tiger Style Kung Fu & Animal Instincts. an easy way to reference the method of combat is to watch these videos. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBJYYWXmC9Q & http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35iZsw4c0OU The style however uses various acrobatic kicks & equally acrobatic throws with the wild swings seen in the videos. Influences There are several martial arts that influence White Demon Kempo. These style are all well known and powerful real life martial arts that i consider my personal favirotes, these styles are: Unarmed *'Aiki-Jujitsu:' A style that relies on joint manipulation and grappling. It does however involve pressure point strikes to open an opponant to the throws and holds. *'Chinese Martial Arts:' Kung Fu to the adverage joe, Zero mainly uses Five Animals Kung Fu which includes Tiger, Crane, Leopard, Dragon and Snake along with Jeet Kune Do. But he uses almost all the style under the name Kung Fu to make the style hard to predict. *'Capoeira:' A Brazilian Martial Art know for it's dance like techniques and acrobatics. The style was made by African slave who were banned from practising their native martial arts by their Brazilian owners so they used their native music and turned their fighting style to what looked like a dance. The style while the original style doesn't feature many punches it does use slaps to shock opponants. Sparring in this style is light to no contact. *'Ninjutsu:' The martial arts used by The Ninja of Feudal Japan, this style invovles strikes similar to karate and the application of stealth and distraction to kll the target. However most modern styles have lost the old traditions have become more like karate focusing on either the unarmed (Taijutsu) techniques or armed techniques (Kenjutsu, Sojutsu etc). *'Boxing:' A style that uses nothing but punches and fast footwork. Made famous by legends such as Muhammed Ali and Mike Tyson. Zero uses dirty boxing, using headbutts and stomps. *'Tae-Kwon-Do:' A style known for it's dynamic kicks. A Korean style Tae-Kwon-Do uses a large number of kicks with the ideal that the legs have powerful muscles and great range, it would be difficult for a counter attack to be launched. *'Lethwei:' A Burmese version of Muay Thai using flying knee and elbows as well as simultaneous attacks from knees and elbows. It also uses headbutts and raking knuckles strikes and even take-downs. Armed *'Fencing:' Zero uses classical fencing which uses fast parries and quick thusts and slashes to take out his enemies, Fencing's footwork is generally based around a line causing the users to advance and retreat along the line. *'Kenjutsu:' The classic Japanese sword style. Used by Samurai through out their history and still taught in modern times. Kenjutsu uses very direct slashes, blocks and counters to win the day. *'Battojutsu:' A style that starts the fight with the sword sheathed, unlike Iaido where the sword is sheathed then drawn for a single strike before being resheathed Battojutsu draws the sword and continues the fight like Kenjutsu. *'Iaido:' Not a main style but used none the less. As stated in the Battojutsu info it involves drawing the sword then resheathing it after making a lone cut. *'Chinese sword arts:' The main focus of Zero's sword influence. These styles are like the unarmed martial arts from china; Dynamic, acrobatic and fast. Zero uses these the most able to use the vast array of techniques to win the fight. Concepts While most martial arts in the One Piece universe don't use the concept of chi (Ki in japan) White Demon Kempo does in the form of Tension. In real world martial arts Chi is the life force all living things have and through hard training, meditation and life experences can increase the power of the user's chi. When the user has the right amount chi ready to use they can apply it to their body to increase stength, speed, agility, endurance and even healing. White Demon Kempo uses the internal energy in the same way. Stance Examples White Demon Kempo has no set stance but potentually hundreds of stances that could be used. Whiel certain practioners have their prefer stances they can and do switch between them. Kung fuuuu by davinxi-d4yfflv.jpg|Stance 1 Paul turner wip by mathias11841-d5cup37.jpg|Stance 2 Street Fighter Ryu by MDTartist83.jpg|Stance 3 (Takeshi's Prefered) Gung fu by chincrise.png.jpg|Stances 4-6 Zhao by ArmadaRyu.jpg|Stance 7 with hand movements shown (Anna's prefered) WIP___Concentration_by_ExoLevi - Copy.jpg|Stance 8 Shaolin monk by rlyrlyrlybigman-d3y3abi.png|Stance 9 Kung Fu Eagle Painting by grimorioilustrado.jpg|Stance 10 Commission Garth by bayanghitam.jpg|Stance 11 Stance by handsomeape - Copy.jpg|Stance 12 Dsc dasheill badhorse by arsenalgearxx-d32gzvk.jpg|Stance 13 (Zero's prefered Stance) Scr kakarana scii by rpmsauron-d3239xy.jpg|Stance 14 (Michi's prefered) Eight trigrams sixty four palms by teawnni-d5jifjw.jpg|Stance 15 (Aya's Prefered) Pixiv.Id.4406256.600.1382720.jpg|Stance 16 Martial Arts Stance.jpg|Stance 17 C9c542e76566e083d290098e9231f8ef-d4gvomv.jpg|Stance 18 Tommy by OniChild.jpg|Stance 19 Kuroko.no.Basket.600.1371981.jpg|Stances 20-21 Lee chaolan by jin 05-d4rg55o.png|Stance 22 Hyuuga.Neji.600.1410402.jpg|Stance 23 Fight by Nuttygopher.jpg|Stance 24 Chun-Li.600.1403300.jpg|Stance 25 Cammy white by jimbobox-d5sr4q4.jpg|Stance 26 Axis.Powers .Hetalia.full.618523.jpg|Stances 27-28 Stance by mavrosh-d5jqf3q.jpg|Stance 29 Sam fighter by raven554.jpg|Stance 30 Prior adventum by koru xypress-d37mfz8.png|Stance 31 (Idate's Prefered) Juri han fighting stance by kse25-d4qpzv1.jpg|Stance 32 Cammy fighting stance by bassms-d4fhpj0.png|Stance 33 A Ninja by Majingaji.jpg|Stance 34 Spiderman New Static Stance by jadencorsair.gif|Stance 35 Amazing spiderman marvel vs capcom battle stance by speedthehedgehog101-d58lbv0.jpg|Stance 36 Japanese swordsman by talondragon000-d4b2bmw.jpg|Sword Stance 1 Ganbatte kudasai by naruramen425-d3e60jc.png|Sword Stance 2 (Michi's prefered) Samurai 2 by wittman80-d4dx8zg.jpg|Sword Stance 3 Samurai 1 by wittman80-d4dikr1.jpg|Sword Stance 4 (Takeshi's prefered) Shaolin by Ka kui - Copy.jpg|Sword Stance 5 (Aya's Prefered) Sword stance by minuitequine1991-d4rpe6t.jpg|Sword Stance 6 Shedding Morning Light by Revelation Talc.jpg|Sword Stance 7 Jay stance by swept wing racer-d56fbai.png|Sword Stance 8 Battle stance by Seaedge.jpg|Sword Stance 10 Indian Ninja by ChateNoire.jpg|Sword Stance 11 Malachi zhuang by bayanghitam-d4dx9sz.jpg|Sword Stance 12 Soren by pryce14-d528et3.png|Sword Stance 13 Ichigo by bayanghitam.jpg|Sword Stance 14 Vincent by bayanghitam-d4egawa.jpg|Sword Stance 15 (Zero's Prefered...ignore the lightsaber :D) Jinn kuroshima by bayanghitam-d4s7lu2.jpg|Sword Stance 16 Cicatriz by bayanghitam-d4b760h.jpg|Sword Stance 17 Donovan culver by bayanghitam-d46m6jg.jpg|Sword Stance 18 Commission edominus by bayanghitam-d2z71p1.jpg|Sword Stance 19 6f4ec1a37437445631ed894d93f8b37b-d2zv30r.jpg|Sword Stance 20 Scorpion ninja by jasonengle-d4mrbxk.jpg|Sword Stance 21 Ninja Scroll by EaterOfBabies.jpg|Sword Stance 22 Ninja by aLeaTioN.jpg|Sword Stance 23 Ryota Shigure by RoninsUltramix.jpg|Sword Stance 24 Surish dual sword by Carmics.jpg|Dual Sword Stance 1 (Michi's prefered) Scorpion classic colored by grimmriddle-d4xry93.jpg|Dual Sword Stance 2 (Takeshi's prefered) Dual by caelumstudio-d2px369.jpg|Dual Sword Stance 3 The black swordsman of sao kirito by penator-d5gr72c.jpg|Dual Sword Stance 4 (Anna's prefered) Lost Hope by Masae.jpg|Dual Sword Stance 5 Desert Ninja by geekling.jpg|Dual Sword Stance 6 Dmitri by bayanghitam-d4r5wts.jpg|Dual Sword Stance 7 (Zero's prefered) Erza twin blade by warriorpredator-d4nbbyi.png|Dual Sword Stance 8 (Aya's Prefered) Konpaku.Youmu.600.1077227.jpg|Dual Sword stance 9 Samurai girl by pechan-d4lnq3b.jpg|Dual Sword Stance 10 Kung fu staff by cowboyreddevil.jpg|Staff Stance 1 WIP Striking Wood by Pyritez.jpg|Staff Stance 2 Anzai mizuno by bayanghitam-d3ru4g3.jpg|Staff Stance 3 Hong.Kong.600.801140.jpg|Staff Stance 4 (Ayane's Prefered) Category:Yaminogaijin